The following background description art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the present disclosure. Some such contributions disclosed herein may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions encompassed by the present disclosure the invention will be apparent from their context.
Frequency converters are used to change frequency and magnitude of electricity supplied to a load. Frequency converters are being used for example in alternating current (AC) motor drives. In exemplary operation, a frequency converter receives AC current from an electrical power supply and converts the frequency of the received AC current to another frequency after which the AC current is supplied to an AC electric motor. Also further parameters, for example, a voltage level of the received AC current may be changed. The AC motors are used in various applications including for example fans and pumps. In many applications the use of frequency converters may provide significant energy savings compared to supplying electrical power having a constant frequency.
To facilitate service and maintenance of a frequency converter, the frequency converter may be configured to record various internal variables regarding the condition and status of the frequency converter. However, going through this type of data to decide which maintenance actions are needed is inefficient and may take a long time for the service personnel on-site. For example, manual life cycle assessment tools or maintenance interval charts may be used.